


make your own scene

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Pundit Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wants the whole world to see her and Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make your own scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt _Keith/Rachel, exhibitionism, semi-public sex_.

It's mid-afternoon when Rachel pulls Keith into the Countdown studio and shoves him against the desk, her hips pressing hard against his as she opens up his shirt, her lips and teeth doing sweet things to his neck.

"God, Rach." He moans as her hand dips between them, cupping him through his pants. He can feel her hips thrusting against her own hand, and he picks up the rhythm, thrusting into her palm even as he says, "What are you -- anyone could see us."

"I know," Rachel says, smiling. Her eyes are dark and unfocused as she takes her hand away from his crotch, running it up his chest until she reaches his right nipple, rolling it between her fingers. "That's the point."

Her mouth closes around his other nipple, her tongue teasing it into a hard nub before she begins to suck on it, Keith's hand on the back of his head, pulling her in closer. His nipples have never been sensitive, and if this were anyone but Rachel, he'd be bored, ready to move on. But she's told him how she loves doing this, how she misses tits just a little less when she has her mouth and hands full of him, so instead of growing impatient, he pants and moans and arches into her mouth, putting on a show just for her. He knows she loves the encouragement, and it turns him on to see her enjoying his body: her ass wiggling, her free hand gripping his hips, her breasts rubbing against his body while she whispers obscenities into his skin.

"Fuck, Maddow," he pants as she takes her mouth away, only to return for one last slow swipe of her tongue over his nipple. She laughs as she kisses her way toward the middle of his chest, her lips warm and soft against his skin.

"I am so hot for you right now," she says, dropping to her knees, opening his pants and freeing his erection from his shorts. Her mouth hovers near the tip, so close but not touching. He puts his hands in her hair and his arms ache with tension as he restrains himself from guiding -- forcing -- her mouth onto his cock.

"I want you inside me, Keith," she says, and slowly, so slowly, he watches her mouth open, watches her tongue make contact with his cock, running along its length and making his hips buck hard. His hands go from her hair to the edge of his desk, and he grips it tightly as she says, lips brushing against him, "I want you to fuck me against the window. Would you do that, let everyone see how I look with you in me?"

"God, yes," he moans, and he'd be moaning it even if her lips weren't teasing so lightly against his straining cock. His shy little prude, the one who likes to do it under the covers and in the dark, just asked him to fuck her in broad daylight so the whole world could see. Of course he's saying yes.

"Thank you," she says, kissing his tip, and as she gets to her feet, she brushes her hand over his balls, smiling crookedly at him as he gasps.

"Look," he says, reaching out, his hand going between her thighs and massaging her roughly through her pants, "if you expect me to fuck you..."

"Stop teasing," she says, and he's not sure if she's finishing his sentence or creating one of her own, but he can feel her wet heat through her pants. She fits perfectly in his hand as he cups her, lets her rub against him while his other hand unbuttons her jeans, revealing her black panties.

His hand dips beneath her waistband just a bit, just enough so he can grip the material, tug, keep her moving with him as he walks backwards to the window. His back against the glass, he meets her eyes, sees the challenge in them.

He grabs her hips, spins her so her back is against the window. His hands slide beneath her ass, lifting her up, and her legs wrap around his body. It's her hand that disappears into her undone pants, pushing her panties aside and guiding Keith's cock into position.

"C'mon," she breathes, and he waits, waits, waits until he can't take it before he pushes into her, the tight, wet heat of her making him moan as his eyes roll back in pleasure. He hears her moan, too, and when he feels her tighten around him, he knows she's growing impatient, and he starts fucking her slowly, lazily, until she says, "No, Keith, show them how we really look. I want you to make me scream."

He glances out the window behind her before he changes their rhythm, starts fucking her quickly and frantically, making her lean her head back, and he sucks on her neck as he slams into her. He can feel her hand between them, her fingers working her clit as he thrusts into her, and he feels something tighten inside him, feels himself on the verge.

"God," he growls as Rachel pants and whimpers and moans. His mouth against her ear, he whispers, "They can see how fucking hot you are like this," and that's enough for her, and for him, because her muscles are tightening around him and he's coming inside her as she bites down on his shoulder to muffle the sound, the would-be scream of her own orgasm.

With a grunt, he turns them around, lowering her onto the Countdown desk before he drops into the chair.

"Oh, my God," she says, lying back on the desk, her legs bent up in the air. She's laughing a little. "Oh, my God, that was great."

Keith frowns at her. "'Was?'" She's lying right in front of him, her legs spread unselfconsciously, and she's covered in his semen. "I have a problem with this 'was' thing. I'm not done yet." He pushes her legs further apart and ducks his head, running his tongue over her. She gasps, and he pulls back long enough to say, "I mean, they haven't seen you until they've seen you like this."


End file.
